Missing
Missing is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis When the Rangers are searching for intergalactic felon Bork, Bridge goes missing. The other Rangers must stop Bork and find Bridge and save him from meeting certain doom before it's too late. Plot The Rangers, in their S.W.A.T. gear, and Omega Ranger are searching for Bork, a ruthless criminal. The Rangers continue their search. In the command center, Kat warns Commander Cruger that there are more life signs. Commander Cruger contacts the Rangers and tells them that there are Blueheads about as well. The Rangers decided to split up. Green Ranger tracks down Bork and several Blueheads. By the time Green Ranger arrives, Bork has vaporized the Blueheads. Green Ranger and Bork battle, but Bridge demorphs and is greatly weaken and Bork takes Bridge away. The rest of the Rangers arrive, but find no sign of Bridge. The Rangers return to base. Jack and Sky report to Commander Cruger and blame themselves for their missing friend. Kat is having no luck tracking Bridge. Commander Cruger has Jack search for Bridge and Sky and the rest search for Bork. Meanwhile, Bridge wakes up and finds himself in a small room with no door or window. Syd, Z, Sky, and Omega Ranger find Piggy and ask him questions about Bridge and Bork. At first, Piggy doesn't give them any information, but after some pursuing Piggy tells them that Bork hangs out at dock nineteen. Z, Sky, Omega Ranger, and Syd leave for dock nineteen. Meanwhile, Bridge paces his small room, trying to figure a way out. With no way out, Bridge begins to work on his morpher, which is badly damaged. Red Ranger, in the S.W.A.T. vehicle, continues his search for Bridge. Sky, Syd, and Z suit up. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Omega Ranger soon find Bork and battle him. Meanwhile, Bridge fixes his morpher and is able to contact Red Ranger. Bride gives Red Ranger some clues as to where he is at and Red Ranger races to the Newtech City train station. The rest of the Rangers continue their difficult battle against Bork. Meanwhile, as Bridge is waiting, he discovers the walls are closing in on him. Bridge struggles to stop the walls from closing in on him. Red Ranger arrives at the train station where several Blueheads, Orangeheads, and Krybots wait for him. Red Ranger battles the Orangeheads, Blueheads, and Krybots with the S.W.A.T. vehicle. The walls closer ever tighter on Bridge, who is still struggling to keep them apart. Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Blue Ranger go into S.W.A.T. mode. They continued to battle Bork and eventually Omega Ranger captures him. Bork breaks free, but the Rangers have him. Broodwing appears and gives Bork a robot that Bork immediately leaps into. Kat sends Omega Ranger his zord, and Omega Ranger battles Bork in the robot. Meanwhile, Red Ranger has defeated the Krybots, Orangeheads, and Blueheads. Red Ranger locates Bridge and pulls him up right before the walls close. Red Ranger asks Bridge if he is okay and Bridge tells him that he is, except for one problem. Bridge shows Red Ranger that his damaged morpher. RIC leaps out of the S.W.A.T. vehicle and brings Bridge a new morpher. Meanwhile, Omega Ranger, in his zord, continues the battle against Bork. The S.W.A.T. flyers appear and form the S.W.A.T. zord. The Rangers, in their zords, battle Bork. The battle continues into outer space where Green Ranger finds Bork guilty and Bork is contained. Later, Omega Ranger enters the command center where the cadets are lined up. Omega Ranger joins the line. Commander Cruger walks down the line, as Kat looks on, and compliments each one. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Josephine Davison as Morgana (credits only) *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Blair Strang as Bork (voice) *Geoff Dolan as Herock (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) Errors *Gruumm tells his still-unseen overlord that he has stolen SPD technology and will use it against them "every chance he gets", something he never does for the rest of the series. Notes *When Jack is morphed, he only appears in SWAT mode. *Bridge is the SPD ranger Piggy likes the most, quite ironically as Bridge frustrates everyone else he knows. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.